The invention refers to a camouflage device in form of foldable irregular dummy objects which are distributed upon and attached to an object to be camouflaged, for preventing identification of the object by the naked eye, optical sensors or computer-aided optical sensors.
Known devices of this kind include support structures with a camouflage netting which can be attached to the military object or which can be tilted to assume the intended position (DE 3501611 A1 and DE 2558371 C2, CH 594867). Although easily identifiable contours of the military object become obscured, the overall dimension of the object to be camouflaged significantly increases. Also, the camouflage netting sags wherever it is not supported, resulting in concave surfaces which do not exist in nature. Whenever these concave surfaces exhibit any gloss (or shimmer), a focusing in focal points at greater distances of the object to be camouflaged can be encountered (in accordance with the principle of a concave mirror). A sagging of larger areas can only slightly be reduced by extending the ends of the support structures of the camouflage netting by means of conventional dish-shaped support elements or by specially designed additional rod assemblies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,518). Objects of great dimensions (e.g. trucks or artillery pieces), usually require large areas of same material (camouflage netting) which include further elements like branches, twigs, or the like to achieve a sufficient level of camouflage.
For certain specific objects, like artillery pieces, devices are available that can either cover the artillery piece or be opened to expose it (CH 606972). Such devices yield three-dimensional objects which are enveloped by the camouflage netting; however, since their design is greatly dependent on the regular shape of the military object, the selection of shapes for these camouflage nettings is limited. When opened, this device is less effective for camouflage than in its closed position.